The Relationship
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: A Taiora fic made to reveal the truth about Sora and Matt's "relationship"


The Relationship

#############################################################################

Greetings and salutations! This is just a silly little Taiora fic I did in about ten minutes! Digimon and all it is doesn't belong to me and I make no money from this fic. The characters will be returned unharmed after the completion of this fic!

#############################################################################

Matt was at home getting his stuff together for the concert he and his band were putting on. Just as he was about to leave, the phone rang. "Hiii Matt!" June squealed. Matt went pale, June had been practically stalking him ever since he had singed her shirt. "Do you want to get together after your concert? I saw this really posh restaurant we could go to!" she giggled over the phone. Matt had to think of something fast or else he would be stuck buying her dinner AGAIN! "Well, uh, I'd love to go, but, um..." he mumbled. "But what, sweetie pie?" June asked. Matt was becoming frantic "I have to meet up with my brother because we have this big party thing with our parents!" he blurted out. "But I thought your parents were divorced?" June said. "Yeah, well, they are! But this is a special family thing we've been doing for the last few years!" Matt told her. "OH! That is SO SWEET!! Can I come too hunny bunch?" June pleaded. "No, sorry, its just going to be the four of us!" Matt told her in the hopes she would buy it and leave him alone for a time. Luckily for him, she did! "All right, let's do something tomorrow then! Bye bye!" she said before she hung up. Matt put down the phone with a sigh. "That girl is driving me INSANE!" he thought, "If only there was a way to get her off my back! Wait, that's it!!"

Sora was at home watching TV with Biyomon, and eating some ice cream. "You know, when we go out you're going to be freezing!" Biyomon said during the commercial. Sora paused with a spoonful of triple fudge chocolate mocha sundae halfway to her mouth, "Don't worry! I should be fine in my coat, and I know I'll warm up after I meet up with the guys and we all have those cookies!" Sora said as she thought of the cookies in the oven. She planned to share them all with her friends after Matt's concert. She had the bowl of ice cream to stop herself from eating all the cookies! Ever since her return from the Digiworld, she found that she was a complete sugar junky! She thought about her plans for that evening: make cookies, eat ice cream, go to Matt's concert, share cookies with the guys, confess her love for Tai.... "Sora, you went all spacy again! Were you thinking about Tai?" Biyomon asked. Sora blushed, sometimes it was like that little pink bird could read her thoughts! "Biyomon," Sora said, blushing again "I'm going to tell Tai that I like him!" she said. Biyomon giggled "He already knows you like him, you're going to tell him that you LOVE him!" she said.

Sora was about to say something when the phone rang. "SORA!! Thank God your there!!" Matt said over the phone. "Matt? What's the matter, are you okay?" Sora asked. Next to Tai, Matt was her best male human friend. "Yeah, but I don't have time to explain right now, can you meet me at the concert early?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I'll leave for it in a minute!" Sora told him. "Thank you! I promise I'll explain everything there! Bye!" Matt said. "See you there!" Sora said before she hung up the phone. Biyomon hopped over to her "What's the matter?" she asked. "I don't know, Matt said he would explain at the concert!" Sora said as she went to go get the cookies out of the oven.

A little while later Sora and Biyomon stood outside the tent where the concert was. Sora hugged the box of cookies closer to her in an attempt to get warmer. "Biyomon was right," she thought as she shivered, "Next time I shouldn't eat ice cream before going out, and maybe it would have been a good idea if I had worn pants instead of this skirt!" she thought as she made a mental note to wear pants. "There sure are a lot of people lined up for Matt's concert!" she said trying to get her mind off the cold. "Don't worry! I'm sure Matt will love your cookies!" Biyomon said cheerfully. "I hope so!" she said as she reminded herself not to eat them all right now!

Just then, Tai came walking up! "Hey Sora! Um, are you doing anything after Matt's concert?" Tai asked hopefully. "Yes! Now's my chance! Oh no, Matt!" she thought. "Actually, I wanted to be free for Matt after the concert." she blurted out. "Damn it! That came out wrong!" she thought. "Oh, I see..." Tai said, sounding very crushed. Sora was about to say something when Tai interrupted her "I understand," he said, sounding not as crushed as he had before. "You mean your mad Tai?" she asked. "Of course not," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "That feels warm...." Sora thought. Just then Gabumon opened the door "Are those cookies I smell?" he asked hopefully. "No way are you getting them, you'd just eat them all!" Biyomon said. "That's not fair! I happen to be on a strict diet!" Gabumon said in defense. "Now get going." Tai said as he gently shoved her towards the door where Gabumon stood. "At least leave the cookies!" Agumon said hopefully. Sora smiled "Tell you what, I'll make a special batch of cookies just for the two of you!" she said. Tai smiled at her "I'll be waiting......" he said as she walked into the tent.

"Sora!" Matt said happily as she walked up to him. "I am so glad to see you!" he said as Sora put the box of cookies on a table, it was much warmer in here! "So what is this all about?" she asked. Matt blushed "Well, you know about June, right?" he asked. "You mean Davis' psycho stalker sister? Yeah, I know about her." Sora asked, slightly puzzled. "That craziod has been driving me up the wall! I can't walk out of my house for fear of being glomped by her!" Mat explained. Sora was still puzzled "What does that have to do with me?" she asked. Matt took her hands "I want you to be my girlfriend!" he said. Sora jumped back, shocked out of her mind! "WHAT!?!" she screamed.

Matt looked slightly embarrassed "Not my real girlfriend, I know you and Tai have a thing for each other! It would just be a temporary thing, just until June gets off my case!" Matt said. Sora blushed, Tai had a thing for her? "How do you know Tai has a thing for me?" she asked. Matt laughed "Isn't it obvious? You two were always close, even before we went to the Digiworld. You two were probably the only ones who were friends before all that! Besides, you and Tai make a great couple!" he said, winking at her. Sora blushed even more. "And besides, being Tai's best male human friend, he tells me these things!" Matt said with an encouraging smile.

Sora felt as though the ties that had been holding her heart back had broken, and it soared with joy at this revelation! Tai felt the same for her as she did for him! Sora grabbed Matt by the hands and started swinging him around "He loves me! He loves me!" Sora chanted happily as she spun Matt, who was laughing with joy for his friend! Sora finally stopped and caught her breath. "All right, I'll help you! But we have to tell Tai!" she said. Matt grabbed the table to stop from falling down, spinning always made him dizzy! "Okay, we'll tell Tai, but not right away! That way when you tell him, It'll be that much more special!" he said.

Everyone had taken their seats and the concert started. Sora didn't really hear what was being sung because her mind was to busy rejoicing the fact that Tai loved her! Sora smiled and looked out the corner of her eye to where Tai sat. It took all her will power not to jump up and kiss him right then and there! The band played a few more songs before the concert was attacked by Arukenimon's hence mon [bad pun, but I couldn't resist!]! The Digimon trashed the place, but soon Davis and the others came and destroyed the control spire, and then the original and new Digidestined sent the Digimon back to the Digiworld!

A few weeks later, June had finally gotten over Matt and set her sights on any other available boy. It was around this time when Owikawa wished to harvest the dark spores that he had planted in a group of children. He had already done so with the young girl Noriko. "We should follow her to make sure nothing bad happens to her!" Izzy said. The Digidestined were planning what to do about Owikawa, Arukenimon, and Mummymon. Together those three had caused a lot of problems!

"Agumon and I'll keep an eye on her!" Tai volunteered. "I'll go with Tai!" Sora said much to everyone, except Matt's, surprise. Sora smiled inwardly "Now I can finally tell Tai the truth!" she thought to herself happily.

Tai, Sora, and Agumon peeked around the corner of the building they were hiding behind, Noriko had just walked past them. The three of them ran to the next building to keep out of sight. "Tai?" she asked as they peeked around the corner once again. "What's up?" he asked as he turned to look at her. Sora could feel her cheeks grow red "Well, the sun for starts!" she said. Tai chuckled "I'm sure there was a more important thing you wanted to tell me, or else you probably would have gone with Matt!" he said. Now it was Sora's turn to chuckle "You're right about that!" she said happily. "Now I want you to promise me that you won't freak out until I finish explaining!" She said. Tai could see the seriousness in her eyes, "I Promise," he said. Sora then began to explain what had happened on and since the night of Matt's concert, except the part about her love for him.

"So why are you telling me this all now?" Tai asked after she had finished. Sora blushed and moved closer to him "So you won't freak out when I do this....." she said before she leaned forward and kissed him! Tai's shock melted into joy as they wrapped there arms around each other and deepened the kiss! Agumon saw them through the corner of his eye and smiled "I knew those two were meant for each other! Tentomon owes me fifty bucks!" he thought to himself. Eventually Tai and Sora had to come up for air, so they just stood there holding each other. "So, do you want to do something after all this is over?" Tai said to his one true love. Sora kissed him again "It's a date!"


End file.
